


The Good Comfort Phrase

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter is down and Wade makes a valiant attempt to cheer him up.***Inspired by a textpost by damn-this-pool on tumblr***





	The Good Comfort Phrase

Wade could tell something was up with Peter when he went to their usual meet-up spot. Peter was slumped over, looking at the streets below and kicking his legs absentmindedly. He was also sighing. Uh oh. 

“Hey, Petey. What’s up?” He sat down next to Peter, legs over the ledge and kicking, looking at his companion. Who sighed again. Double uh oh.

“Today I yelled at a little girl for drawing a rainbow,” he mumbled.

“A rainbow, huh? Sounds like the bitch had it comin’,” Wade remarked. It led to Peter looking up at him.

“Wade.”

“I mean, uh, a rainbow, huh? That’s like, only for the gays?” He tried.

“I love you, but you’re like, really bad at support.” 

“I’ll unalive her for you?” He responded again, still stubbornly trying to find the Good Comfort Phrase. 

“No, Wade. Please do not.” Peter made to get up.

“Food?” That caused Peter to stop and glance back down at him quizzically. “I could make you food? Breakfast wraps?” 

“Actually, you know what? Sure. Your place?” 

“Sure!” He found the Good Comfort Phrase! He got up and pumped his fists when Peter turned around so Wade could jump on his back. He swung them to Wade’s apartment and they climbed in through his bedroom window. 

Wade went to the pile of clothes on his chair in the corner, tossing a sweatshirt and sweatpants at Peter. He then took some clothes for himself to change into. 

“Put those on, Petey. Can’t properly eat breakfast wraps without comfortable clothing, right?” 

“Uh, sure.” He did as Wade was told. When they were both changed, they left their suits on the bed and went to the kitchen. Wade took out all the necessary ingredients and put them on the counter. Peter took a seat at the “breakfast bar” area. 

“Welcome back to another episode of Dining With Deadpool! Today, we’re gonna make breakfast wraps! A loyal viewer claims they once had it for breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner. It’s _just_ that good! First, we’re gonna start with making our sauce: kayo, or ketchup and mayo. It’s as simple as it sounds. We’re gonna take a bowl and put in our ketchup and mayo and mix them up. Then, we’re gonna take our tortilla wrap and spread a layer on the center of the wrap.” Wade narrated the rest of his way through the process of making a breakfast wrap, through the microwaved hashbrown that Peter commented on, the cucumber slices, the eggs, the chicken, the cheese, and finally the intricate-ish way he made sure the breakfast wrap stayed closed. 

“And we close it by folding the outside in in sections and placing some more cheese on it. And then we plop it on our pan! The cheese helps by acting as a seal. Then, we place that on our plate, the folding part on top. And we serve it to our guest! Peter, why don’t you try it and review it?” Peter took the breakfast wrap off the plate set down in front of him and took a generous bite. He started nodding as he ate it. 

“Wade, this is so good,” he exclaimed when he’d swallowed it. “And it looks beautiful, too.” 

“Thank you, Baby Boy,” Wade responded, pleased and glowing from the praise. He made more and set them down on a bigger plate. 

When he deemed the pile high enough, he grabbed another, smaller plate for himself and walked with Peter to the couch, placing the plate of wraps on the coffee table in front of them. They ate in silence until they’d polished off the pile of wraps and set down their plates on top of that now empty plate. They settled back on the couch, shoulder to shoulder, Wade with one leg folded under him and Peter with his knees pulled up to his chin. 

“Feelin’ any better?” Wade inquired, voice softer than usual and concern clear in his tone.

“Eh. I think it’s just one of those days. But it definitely helped to come here and just . . . I don’t know, de-stress. You’re a good friend, Wade,” Peter answered, voice equally as soft and laced with exhaustion.

“Good. You, Peter Parker, deserve only the best of friends.”

“And I _do_ have only the best of friends,” Peter promised. He laid his head down on Wade’s shoulder and Wade put a comforting arm around Peter’s shoulders. 

“You can crash here, if you want. I’ll just text May,” Wade said.

“Sure,” Peter responded agreeably. His eyes were already closing. Wade took his phone out and texted May, and set it on silent after getting an affirmative answer from May. He didn’t have anywhere else to be and anything else to do besides being a shoulder Peter could lean on. Quite literally, in this instance.

**Author's Note:**

> i _did_ indeed have breakfast wraps for breakfast, dinner, _and_ lunch once. That was a weird order whoops lmao


End file.
